The present invention relates to devices that are attachable to ladders, and, more particularly, pertains to a device which stabilizes and supports a ladder against a vertical wall surface and which also allows the ladder to be leaned with stability against an inside or outside corner of a building structure.
Ladders have a variety of uses in the construction, building, painting, home repair and remodeling trades as well as for ordinary home maintenance and upkeep tasks. Ladder sizes range from small six foot ladders used for simple home maintenance jobs, such as replacing light bulbs and painting rooms, to 30 foot long extension ladders used by painting and window washing crews; and the two most common types of ladders are the fold-out stepladder and the lean-on ladder. Ladders must be used with care and caution, and their improper use has often led to the serious injury, and, on occasion, death of the user.
For example, in using the lean-on type of ladder that must be supported against a vertical wall surface, a number of factors must be considered for the safe deployment and use of this type of ladder. The ground surface on which the lowermost ends of the stiles of the ladder are placed should be flat, stable, and unyielding; although blocks or shims, usually of wood, are often used to compensate for uneven terrain, this practice isn""t recommended as it may actually destabilize the ladder when the ladder is disposed for use. In addition, the angle of lean against the supporting wall surface is another important consideration. An angle of lean that is too shallow may cause the upper ends of the ladder stiles to indent or damage the supporting wall surface, especially if the wall surface is aluminum siding, by producing what in effect is an overhung load that occurs when the user climbs to the uppermost rungs of the ladder and then leans with his or her full weight on the upper end of the ladder, thereby pressing the upper end against the vertical wall surface. Contrawise, an angle of lean that is too steep with respect to the ground surface will cause the ladder to be unstable and unsafe insofar as the user""s movement will be limited for fear the ladder will topple backward. The user will also be prevented from leaning back and away from the vertical wall surface to reach hard-to-get places while, for instance, painting the exterior of a second story house that includes numerous dormers and gables. When using lean-on ladders, a slope or angle of lean of approximately 70 degrees with respect to the ground surface is regarded as the optimum ladder position. Nonetheless, due to the uneven terrain the lean-on ladder is set upon, the particular wall surface being worked on, and the haste with which ladders are often deployed, this optimum angle is often not obtained and, thus, the lean-on ladder is deployed in an unsteady, unsafe manner.
The above problems are compounded when the portion of the vertical wall surface to be painted or furnished with aluminum siding is the inside or outside corner of the wall surface, which generally forms a right angle; although occasionally such corners can form a beveled angle. One way to paint or affix aluminum siding to such an area when using a lean-on ladder is for the user to simply position the ladder against one corner wall surface and perform the requisite task, and then dismount the ladder, reposition the ladder against the adjacent corner wall surface, and continue with the performance of the task at hand. This method obviously requires the positioning, mounting, dismounting, repositioning and mounting of the lean-on ladder against both adjacent wall surfaces a number of times to complete the task. Depending upon the size and area of the adjacent wall surfaces and the task to be performed, this continual up and down climbing, and moving of the ladder, can become aggravating and tiresome.
Thus, the prior art discloses a number of devices for stabilizing ladders, especially lean-on ladders, against flat, vertical wall surfaces, and also positioning such lean-on ladders against vertical wall surfaces that meet to form an inside or outside corner.
The Kinzel patent (U.S. Pat. No. 274,448) discloses a ladder attachment which includes a pair of boxes that can be slipped onto the uppermost end of the ladder, and each box has an externally mounted roller for contacting wall surfaces that meet at an inside or outside corner.
The Burke patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,006) discloses a ladder attachment that connects to the ladder rungs and has a brace member, which leans on the roof of a structure.
The Peters"" patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,218) discloses a ladder bracket which hooks onto the uppermost rungs of the ladder, and includes telescoping leg members which allows the lean-on ladder to be supported against an inside or outside corner wall surfaces.
The Perry patent (U.S. Pat. 3,715,012) discloses a v-shaped safety ladder device that allows a lean-on ladder to be positioned against a telephone pole.
The Brewer et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,790) discloses a convertible ladder stabilizer that hooks onto the upper ends of the stiles of the ladder for supporting the ladder against various configurations of wall surfaces.
The Kennett patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,875) discloses a v-shaped, one-piece standoff brace which partially projects between the rungs of a lean-on ladder, and which connects to the ladder stiles. The stand-off brace also includes legs which are most easily accommodated to flat surfaces and outside corner surfaces.
The Santos patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,913) discloses a ladder stabilizer which includes adjustable leg extensions into which the lower ends of the ladder stiles are inserted, and coupling cables which attach to horizontal wall cables for supporting a lean-on ladder against a building structure.
The Busenhart patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,894) discloses a ladder kit, which is preferably factory assembled to the lean-on ladder.
However, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for a ladder stabilizing device which easily mounts to a ladder, spaces the ladder from the wall surface a sufficient distance to allow the user ample maneuvering room when working on the wall surface, and which can support the ladder against a variety of vertical wall surfaces.
The present invention comprehends ladder stabilizers, and, more particularly, comprehends a ladder stabilizing device that is removably securable to the uppermost ends of the stiles of a lean-on ladder for allowing the lean-on ladder to be positioned against a flat vertical wall surface as well as vertical wall surfaces that meet to form inside and outside corners, whether at right or beveled angles.
The ladder stabilizing device of the present invention includes a pair of ladder stabilizing support members each of which is removably securable to each respective uppermost end of each ladder stile. Each ladder stabilizing support member includes an elongated main body portion, a box-shaped socket portion integrally formed from the main body portion and having an opening for inserting and receiving therein the uppermost end of each ladder stile, and a wall contacting portion integrally formed from the main body portion and located opposite of the socket receiving portion. At least one elongated connection bar extends between, and is secured to, each ladder stabilizing support member adjacent each main body portion in order to interconnect the ladder stabilizing support members and to prevent them from swiveling or pivoting when they are attached to the uppermost end of each respective ladder stile.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a ladder stabilizing device which fits all sizes and types of ladders, especially lean-on ladders of both the extendible and non-extendible type.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a ladder stabilizing device which allows the user to position the ladder adjacent to vertical wall surfaces that meet or form inside and outside corners.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a ladder stabilizing device which can position the upper part of a lean-on ladder a sufficient distance from the vertical wall surface for allowing the user room to maneuver when performing work on the vertical wall surface.
These and other objects, features, and aspects of the invention will become clear from a reading of the detailed description of the invention, the accompanying figures, and the appended claims.